


Wedding Night (#29 Wife)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, F/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's her first night as Peter's Wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night (#29 Wife)

Elizabeth fiddled with the hem of her lacy white slip. She wasn't sure why she was nervous. It wasn't like she was a virgin or anything. Her and Peter's second date had lasted two days because she hadn't wanted to get out of bed and she had been sore for a week.

But she knew tonight would be different. All those other nights she had been just Peter's girlfriend. No longer a girlfriend, now she was a wife about to bed her husband and despite being bone tired after the day she knew she wanted this to be something special.


End file.
